He is My Light
by DemiGodwin
Summary: Before I closed the lights and the door, I whispered, "I love you, Daniel," And even if I turned off the lights of the room, the world will never be dark for me again, because I know, deep inside, that Day, will always be beside me. Because he is my light.


**A/N: I do not own in any other way the Legend Trilogy. If I did, I wouldn't induce pain to my readers by putting Day in any mortal danger. Why? Because he's, DAY! Okay, I admit, maybe I'll put him in mortal danger but definitely how Marie Lu did it. Because somewhere deep inside my dark, dark soul I have a beating heart. XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**And now, fangirls and fanboys, people of all fandoms, may I present to you, He is my Light.**

* * *

**Jan. 3. 2330 Hours.**

**Lake Sector**

**48ºF**

The scene keeps on playing inside my head as I walked through the Lake Sector. That very scene, that happened roughly a year ago. The very night, that brought me many nightmares for the days to come. The night that I lost him.

The sound of people yelling and cheering immediately snapped me out of my reverie. I swivelled my head to see where the noises were coming from. It was coming from the side door down the alley. A Skiz fight. And it was then I was suddenly sucked into another memory.

_I was clutching my side, trying to stop my wound from bleeding. The sun was beating down on my back, casting a long shadow in front of me. The people behind me were probably angry at me for leaving the fight like that._

_I jumped on a trash bin and tried to grab the ledge of the second floor window. I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me down, my back hitting the ground, hard, my wound flaring up in pain. _

_They were pulling me up now, pushing me through the crowd of people gathered already outside. They were probably going to throw me into the ring again for another Skiz fight._

_There was suddenly this loud _pop _then everything around me was engulfed with a thick shroud of dust. A hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, telling me to get up. And I turned to see a boy approximately my age, with brilliant blue eyes._

I was well past the Skiz fight by now, still making my way though Lake. My hand went towards my right pocket, taking in the shape of the paper clip ring he gave me so long ago. Remembering the feeling of solace, of comfort, I have so long forgotten ever since that night he left.

After I used the old ring to pick the cuffs the Colony guards put on me I thought I've lost it, until I woke up one night with a draft of cold air hitting me from the slightly open window. I tried getting up to close the window, when I saw something from my window ledge gleam in the moonlight. A paper clip ring.

I knew it came from him. The slight curve of the ring; the simplicity of it, but still manages to be beautiful. The way it slides into my fingers perfectly.

I saw someone move in the shadows, a subtle shifting of the darkness in the shadows.

"Day?" I called out. It wasn't until I shouted his name that I realized that I must be hallucinating. It can't be him. He's gone. He already left. "Day," I repeated. I know it was impossible, but I was still holding on to the inkling of hope that maybe it was him. "come back, please,"

The Jumbotron beside me blared to life disrupting my thoughts about Day. They rarely use it nowadays. With the war against the Colonies now over because of Anden as Elector Primo, they have no use for it anymore, except maybe for some important announcements or scientific breakthroughs like this one.

Republic of America, Finds

Cure For Plague

Caused Cerebral Tumors

"It's too late," I muttered "he's already cured"

It turned out that when Day 'failed' his Trials and was brought to the research labs, he was injected with a primitive strain of the Plague. Instead of causing optical hemorrhage, it caused cerebral tumors.

I haven't seen him for almost a year now and I miss him. He is my light. Ever since he left, I was plunged into a world of darkness. Without him, my world is dark. But I'm meeting up with him now. Even if it's just for a while, I know that my world would light up again. Even if it's only for a few minutes, I could see the world again without any darkness. The world as it truly is!

I went past the double doors of the building, taking in the white color of the walls. Everyone was wearing was wearing black, a stark contrast against the walls. I shouldn't be surprised, considering the place I'm at, everyone's wearing suits and dresses.

"What is it that we can do for you madame?" A guy said standing by the doors.

"Daniel Alton Wing, please." I was surprised I managed to say him name without my voice cracking, but if he did notice it, he didn't show it. I'm guessing he must be used to it by now.

"Right this way then"

The man turned around and strode off towards the hall. I noticed he started his stride with his right foot. "Left handed" I muttered quietly enough so he couldn't hear me.

He knows who I am. There's a slight stiff way when walks. It's like when someone of higher rank beside you, making you nervous. He also knows why I am here, the fact that I am in this place proves it.

We turned right, then left, then right again. I know that I am distracting myself with details, but it's the only way I can think of doing without breaking up. I don't even know what I'll say when I meet him. I even doubt even if he'll even respond to what I'm gonna say!

"Were here," the man said, stopping by a door.

"Thank you"

I saw his face softened, like he knows what I'm going through. "Good luck" He smiled after that. Not a sardonic one, but one that is apologetic and genuine, and then he left.

I stood there for an entire minute, composing myself. Then I entered.

Compared to the white walls by the corridor and by the hall, by contract the walls here were a light shade of blue. There were at least five chairs in the room. None of them were occupied. Down by the wall farthest to me there were three indentions.

I sat down by one of the chairs. And for the first time ever since he left, I cried. I couldn't keep myself from doing it! Now that I'm here, it seems like the wall that I had built during the past year to keep all these emotions at bay have finally crumbled.

To some people it must've looked like I've been stood up. To some people who didn't know what happened during the past year would've thought that. To some people who didn't know what the building I just entered was called, would've thought that. But no, he's here.

I slowly stood up and went to the middle indention. Inside was a small urn, covered by glass. And upon closer inspection, engraved on the glass in black, elegant letters were:

_Daniel Altan Wing_

_"Legend, Prodigy, and Champion of the Rupublic"_

_(2114-2131)_

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you until now, Day. It's just I haven't really quite accepted until now. That night, when you left, you were about to tell me that you were dying weren't you? And that you've never wanted me to suffer did you, that's why you did it. I know I that I should've said this before, especially during when we were in the Patriot's penthouse back in Las Vegas, but I love you, Day," I pulled out the paper clip ring and inserted it between the glass, placing it beside the urn. "Remember when you said that 'gestures of affection are like these, something handmade'? Happy Birthday, Day. I love you." I leaned over the glass kissed it, "I love you," I turned around, headed towards the door, when I suddenly felt a soft wind coming from behind me, and somehow the words _I love you too, June. Take care of Eden for me, will you?_ formed themselves at the back of my mind. I smiled as I turned the knob of the door. "I will, Day. I will"

I took one last look at the middle indention, where Day's ashes remained, beside John's and his mother. And before I closed the lights and the door, I whispered, "I love you, Daniel,"

And even if I turned off the lights of the room, the world will never be dark for me again, because I know, deep inside that, Day, will always be beside me.

Because

He

Is

My

Light.

* * *

**A/N: So it's done. The fanfic that took me half of the DAY to write took you five minutes to finish! Anyway, love it? Hate it? To hell with it? I can't goddy sleep because it's so beautiful it? Send it to me! See that magical blue button down there that says review, yeah? Well according to LEGENDs, authors of the stories in here get the same amount of euphoria equal to that of cocaine. Not that I've tried it or anything. :D Anyway, hope you enjoy, bye. :)**


End file.
